Prince of Tennis Marriage Prospects
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Crackfic. Because you're single and they're single--and they're hot at that. Archived: RYOMA TEZUKA EIJI FUJI AKUTSU ATOBE OSHITARI GAKUTO JIROU SHISHIDO CHOUTAROU MARUI NIOU YUKIMURA SANADA, KIRIHARA, RENJI, YAGYUU
1. Echizen Ryoma

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**ECHIZEN RYOMA**

**Appearance**: He's got golden-yellow cat eyes, complete with ever-changing hair. One moment it's black, the next it's blue-green, and after that some crazy shade of black-teal...the list goes on. He's not really tall (as his sempais like to point out all the time), but you can assume that since he's only twelve years old, he's still got quite a bit of growing to do.

**Clothing**: Ryoma is always, always, always found in some sort of tennis attire. He IS the Prince of Tennis, after all. He seems to like Fila shoes, and he's normally seen with a tennis cap. And although most people wouldn't call a tennis racquet "clothing", I'll be damned if you can't find one within his arm's reach.

**Intelligence**: Of course he's awesome at school too. He likes science the most, but he's probably great at English as well (being raised in the states and all). He seems like a really smart guy, being able to access and analyze situations faster than normal people--one of the many points as to why he's such a good tennis player. He's also able to learn moves amazingly easily, meaning he's got a great memory as well.

**Personality/Socializing**: This is the part where Ryoma sucks at. He's not one for careless chatter, and half the time he's speaking, he's either goading someone or insulting them. It's sort of obvious by now that he's arrogant, and is able to back it up as well. He also has hordes of fangirls, but doesn't pay any of them much attention, and he's not really one to get subliminal messages, verbal or otherwise. In short: if you're one for chatter, you're better off with a brick wall.

**Finances**: Between playing a million tennis matches and having so many fans, I have absolutely no doubt that he'll be rolling in cash eventually.

**Home Economics**: From what we've seen of Ryoma's household, the cooking is done either by his mother or his cousin. He's probably too obsessed with playing tennis to learn how to cook properly anyways. So if you're planning on being a good spouse, you better learn some culinary skills fast--or get ready to eat cup noodles day in and out.

**Combat**: As long as Ryoma's got a tennis racquet, he'll be guaranteed to protect you from all the world's harms.

**Competition**: If we can overlook the hordes and hordes of admirers, we've got Ryuuzaki Sakuno (who seems to be harboring some sort of shy, schoolgirl-type crush over him), which is probably the closest thing to a girlfriend he's got. He seems to be sort of protective, but it could be a good-friend sort of protectiveness, and if so, she wouldn't put up much of a fight. If she put up a fight at all.

**Family**: Ryoma's got a kind and caring lawyer of a mother (although if you're bad, you might want to watch out), a sweet cousin who helps around the house, and an adopted elder brother that's never home. Oh yeah, and he's also got the most shameless, perverted father in the world. Don't be surprised/offended if you see him looking down your shirt, or flipping through some porn magazines. Actually, be surprised/offended, Ryoma feels the same way.

**In Bed**: Can you see Ryoma in bed? I know I can't see him in bed. Or at least, not without a lot of alcohol and/or drugs involved. The kid's WAY to obsessed with tennis to even care. However, if you do manage to get him in bed, I suppose he'll be awkwardly loving the first time, and like new tennis moves, be steady and totally awesome all the times after that. And if you got him into bed against his will, you're probably better off sleeping with a rock.

**Conclusion**: The biggest problem with Ryoma is convincing him that you're worthy of him. And cracking through the arrogant, icy personality so that you have someone who's not a brick wall sitting with you at dinner time. Easiest way to get him to notice you is to beat him at tennis. But since that's almost impossible (and if you started training now, you'd both be in wheelchairs before you manage to beat him), underhanded methods (coughstalking) might be a solution as well. Just watch out for tennis balls (and racquets) if he doesn't like your affections!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	2. Tezuka Kunimitsu

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**TEZUKA KUNIMITSU**

**Appearance**: Incredibly tall (you'll have to be equally tall, or else he'll literally have to hold you up or kneel down while kissing), and looks a lot older than he is. He's got light-brown hair that flares out in the ends, completely defying all laws of gravity…unless he's using hair gel. In which, I think the laws of gravity defying is more plausible. He wears glasses (surprise, surprise!) so you'll have to make sure to snatch those away when you're kissing! And of course, no Tezuka appearance is complete without a totally stoic expression.

**Clothing**: Tennis gear and/or something equally casual. You won't catch him in a full-body jumpsuit (like, ever), but I'm certain that he has a wonderfully formal outfit (or two) for that special date, so no worries about his attire.

**Intelligence**: Although his education isn't delved into deep lengths (in fact, whose education is?), I just have one question: can you see Tezuka as a D-grade student? I know I can't. If the glasses aren't enough of a step towards academic excellence, you've got the fact that he can be found helping FUJI (who's a genius, mindyou, a genius!) with homework at times. Not to mention if he's on the tennis team, he must have met some minimum grade requirement, and knowing Japan, it's probably higher than straight C's. Rest assured you won't be marrying an idiot.

**Personality/Socializing**: Tezuka has one special thing that makes him completely different from every other character in the series. He has the ability to make RYOMA (as in Ryoma, Prince of Tennis) look like the most loving tree-hugging hippy in the world. Yes, it's that drastic of a comparison. If you're one for idle chatter, I have no doubt he'll listen (or at least stay silent), but the most conversation you should expect out of Tezuka is "don't let your guard down". In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he said that in response to the priest's "do you?" at the wedding. It wouldn't be that far-fetched. However, he doesn't talk because he doesn't feel like it, and it's not because he particularly hates/doesn't-hate someone, which is…a fact. Wow, how bland.

**Finances**: Again, can you see Tezuka living in the slums? That's like, practically impossible. While he won't give you a palace and all the gold in the world, you can assume you'll be relatively well-off. He'll probably be okay with whatever you choose, whether to be a stay-at-home spouse or a working spouse. And that's a plus if I've ever seen one..

**Home Economics**: Imagine. Tezuka, glasses, stoictasticness, and all—in a kitchen. With an apron. And a cooking ladle. The scene would only be complete if there was an apocalyptic scene behind him, with all the pots and pans burning (like in hell), and whatever the food is having now been reduced to a black charring lump. Needless to say, I highly recommend learning some cooking skills before marrying him, unless you can convince him to "let his guard down" and hire a chef (who might just poison his food). But the point being is that someone's goig to have to do the cooking in this marriage, and for your personal safety, I'd recommend yourself.

**Combat**: Tezuka's got a grandfather who's an ex-police officer (how typical) and currently teaches judo. I think that's more than enough to assume that he knows a couple proper fighting techniques and will be able to defend for the two of you (against rabid fangirls and the like) regardless of having a tennis racquet in hand. That's always a good sign, of course. Oh, except he has an injury on his left arm which tends to appear and wreck pain throughout his system at the worst times possible. So you might want to learn a thing or two about fighting lest the fangirls steal your husband (to-be) away.

**Competition**: He's said to be reverently worshipped by most all of the female population in Seigaku. Whether this is because of his awesome tennis skills, or his not-so-awesome conversational skills, we'll never be able to know. However, he doesn't have time for romances (there's tennis, remember, tennis!), and the closest he's ever shown with a girl is with Chitose's younger sister. And even better, his fanclub members aren't as loud or passionate as Ryoma's, so we must assume that he got the saner (although still obsessive) group of fans. Sadly, in the end, he'd choose tennis over everything. So there's no hope for you to be able to compete against tennis, but you can aim to come in second. Which says a lot when it comes to Tezuka.

**Family**: This guy's an only child, with a mother and father who probably love him a lot. They're definitely going to be proud of him (read: if you're a druggie, they'll disapprove), but they'll also trust his choices (read: if he still loves you despite being a drugging, they'll accept) greatly and won't be in-laws in hell. And then there's his grandfather, whome Tezuka seems to take after. The guy's an ex-policeman whose teaching judo. Need I say any more kickassery? And yes, by the way, you better be hiding under your blankets if you've wronged his grandson somehow. But you aren't going to, right? And then all the world is well.

**In Bed**: If you can get him in bed (and hopefully get him to let down his guard), he'll definitely be the dominant one. That doesn't mean you can't take the initiative, simply that being a team captain has influences other things as well. Worse comes to worse, he'll treat it like a business affair and be as a boring as a rock. Better get him to love you first.

**Conclusion**: Tezuka would be an almost-perfect catch if not for his interpersonal skills (or lack thereof). If you truly think you're in love, and will wait for him to love you, I'm certain that he'll admire you for that. He'll hate it if you're a gossipy whiner who's manipulative and a chronic liar, however, and I think honesty will be the most valued characteristic in this relationship. But if you can get past all that (and glean some awesome cooking skills along the way), then you'll be set for that fairytale life where he comes home from work, smells your cooking, quirks his lips upwards, and compliments your dinner meal. Your hands won't hold, but just by his air, you'll know how much he loves you. What an "awwww" scene, right?

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	3. Kikumaru Eiji

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**KIKUMARU EIJI**

**Appearance**: Medium build, but could be considered short for his age, he'll keep on growing, so you won't have to worry about that one. He's got nice dark-almost hair, and matching almost-shaped eyes that curve like a cat's! His hair spikes outwards, but we can assume he never brushes it or uses massive amounts of hair gel. Or maybe even both. He's got cute little bangs, and a rather quirky smile, but he's very pleasing on the eyes, assuming you can catch him, of course.

**Clothing**: Eiji looks best in anything casual. While he'd probably look just as nice in a suit, his hair doesn't quite match, and Eiji with his hair in a different fashion is blasphemy. He might have a suit stashed away somewhere, but chances are, it's too small or he thinks it looks ugly. Which means you better not expect high-class establishment dining, and aim more for fun date-like things (like the mall and/or movies). Another part of his wardrobe is the ever-present band-aid on his right cheek. He's never said why it's there, nor has he made any mention towards taking it off. Best you don't touch that article of clothing, and wait for him to be ready before you ask for it's history.

**Intelligence**: Academics: Maybe B. Oishi Knowledge: A+. He's probably closer to the class clown than the class nerd. Which is nice because that means he won't be able to bore you to tears with his recounts of literary classics. In fact, he'll probably have you rolling on the floor with his antics. If you're a nerd, you might get fed up with his inability to sit still and appreciate the things that you do, but if you're willing to sacrifice something, I'm certain Eiji will do the same. He's not stupid, however (heavens no!) seeing as how he plays tennis so well, meaning that his analyzing abilities are top-notch.

**Personality/Socializing**: Eiji is person you're going to think of first when you're thinking of inviting people to your party. He's amazingly well-natured and can be mature if need be. However, you'll probably see him dancing on a table, swinging from a chandelier, or playing tag through the guests. He likes joking around, but sometimes takes it too far (as you can see with Momo's dropping out and the subsequent breakup of the Golden Pair). So you're going to have to be able to keep up with his antics and learn how to keep him in check. However, this is EIJI we're talking about, and he's more than worth the while.

**Finances**: He's not a King or Prince of anywhere, but if push came to shove, you could at least have him do street acrobatics for money. But then again, he's a good person for thinking on his feet and I'm sure you'll work something or another out.

**Home Economics**: Eiji is probably the most likely character in the Prince of Tennis to have some sort of cooking skill (I mean, who can't imagine Eiji in an apron?). He is the youngest of five siblings, after all. However amazing his meals might be, it would still be nice for you to learn a thing or two yourself so that you could make meals on special days, and him not dying of food poisoning as .a result. You won't ever need to hire a chef between the two of you and you can eat rest assured that you're not going to keel over any minute.

**Combat**: In an offensive situation, I have no doubt he'll grab you like Tarzan grabs Jane, and flip away into infinity. Eiji doesn't seem like the type for physical contact, but he probably will be able to use some totally kick-ass moves if cornered/you're in danger. No need to worry about your life when you're with him!

**Competition**: He has GOT to have fangirls. It would go against all laws of fandomness to not have fangirls. However, they don't seem to be as violent as Ryoma's, or as loud as Atobe's, which is always a plus. While they most certainly will not be giving you their blessings, they won't stoop to poisoning your food or trying to charge at you around every corner. Other than that, you –might- have Oishi, but only if he and Eiji swing that way. If he does like Eiji, I'm sorry to say, but you're out of luck. They're doubles partners, they're really good friends, and they CAN READ EACH OTHERS MINDS. If those don't scream "soul mates" more, I don't know what does..

**Family**: Eiji lives with his mother and father. And grandmother and grandfather. He also has two older brothers and two older sisters. Not to mention a bird and dog. Needless to say, he's got one HUGE family. There are so many ways you could screw up and have them all turn against you it isn't even funny. However, seeing as how nice and cheerful Eiji is, we must assume that he got it from his family. While they might not trust his decision-making skills all that much, as long as they're certain you love him, all will be well. Of course, his siblings will be all-too-delighted to show you his baby pictures (always a plus), and between the five of you, the chances that you'll be the one housing your mother and father in-law are pretty slim. So just stay on their good side and don't take advantage of their darling baby, and the family is sure to be giving you their blessings.

**In Bed**: Sex will be fun with Eiji. Seriously. He'll probably be joking and making you smile throughout the whole experience, and yet still make it positively amazing for the two of you. Can you say costumes? He'll definitely want to experiment with those, and along with roleplay. This is Eiji we're talking about here, he'll make the whole thing into a pleasurable game or something. Just make sure to know where to draw the line, whether it be big fuzzy bunny costumes or slices of fruit.

**Conclusion**: Eiji is the ideal boyfriend/lover/husband for you if you're happy and peppy and hyper and want someone to match your antics. Or if you're calm and level-headed as well. While you might have some trouble keeping him in check (and not bouncing in and out and all around), he's definitely going to treasure you dearly, and probably give you an adorable nickname and pounce on you at the most inopportune times. Make sure to not hold back, and give everything you've got, because that'll be what he's doing. You've got nothing to lose with Eiji and there should be nothing holding you back!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	4. Fuji Syuusuke

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**FUJI SYUUSUKE**

**Appearance**: Medium-height, nice light-chocolate-colored hair that's layered and falls couple inches around his neck—in a shaggy sort of way, of course. His eyes are almost-always closed in a cheery-smile sort of way, but when they're open, you can see the beautiful crystal-blue color his eyes are. He's got an elegant aristocrat's nose and slightly-feminine features. A bishonen all the way through.

**Clothing**: Fuji doesn't really seem like the type to fuss continuously over clothing. He probably either lets his older sister choose it for him, or simply tosses on whatever's in sight. Of course, he's got the Seigaku tennis attire, but he doesn't take to wearing tennis outfits when not necessary. Knowing Fuji, if you marry him, he'll probably let you pick his clothing for him.

**Intelligence**: Throughout the entire series, Fuji is constantly referred to as a _tensai_, or genius. And he certainly displays the abilities that most people think geniuses have: he's able to calculate matches instantly and play tennis with his eyes closed. Not to mention he's normally never tired during a match, having the foresight to conserve energy so that he's not tired, even when the opponent is gasping and wheezing. While he seems to be the type to do amazingly well academically, you definitely won't be able to discuss the negative implications of initiating a state-wide tax on layman's paper with him.

**Personality/Socializing**: As geniuses are, Fuji is constantly smiling a rather enigmatic smile. He seems to smile under any circumstances, and without much of a normal reason, although his smiles widen whenever he's successfully pulled off a silly prank of sorts. He's also portrayed to be the rather sadistic sort of person. While he doesn't mind Inui's dreaded Juices, he would prefer to see other people suffer rather than drink them himself. He's the type of person to honestly tell you whether or not he likes you, and not really drag you around for a ride. This is seen where he goes on a "date" with grade-schooler Kurumi because she apparently thinks of him as a prince. Talk about opportunity.

**Finances**: While he's not Atobe, Fuji is certain to be able to make money one way or another. Although I can totally see him making his money in one underhanded way or another, but the point being is that he'll be more than willing to support the two of you.

**Home Economics**: A running gag in the series is Fuji's odd taste in food. While it's never said as to whether or not he can cook, one can assume that whatever he cooks will taste purposefully odd. In between wasabi rolls and Inui juice, it seems like the only type of "normal" food that he likes is the Fuji apple. You better learn how to cook if only for yourself if you plan on marrying him. Although if you are marrying him, you might as well learn how to cook (and eventually like) a couple of his foods as well. I recommend starting with Fuji apples.

**Combat**: Fuji has a rather willowy stature, so it'd probably be crazy to except him to go all badass all of a sudden. However, his glare in itself should be more than enough to ward off any wayward idiots that might wish harm on the two of you. And he's genius, after all, so he'll have some sadistic solution to them problem on way or another.

**Competition**: He's been said to be relatively popular, what with him being on the tennis club and having such nice features. A little girl named Karumi once went on a date with him, thinking that he was a prince of sorts. Of course, he helped her with her self-confidence issues (like the gentleman he is), but he obviously treats her like a younger sibling. Other than Karumi however (who might already be over her crush), there's no noticeable competition, seeing as how his fangirls (boys, things) don't make themselves as apparent.

**Family**: Fuji has a dad that's rarely home. So he'll pose no problem to your relationship. His mother is obviously caring, and if you don't seem like you're sincerely in love, she might have something to say. However, you are, so there's no problem there. He also has a decade-older sister named Yumiko who will probably be a strong supporter of your relationship. Look forward to going through a lot of baby albums with her. And then there's Yuuta, his younger brother. Make sure to not insult him in any manner, or compare him to his older brother in anyway—he'll get mad, and then Fuji will get mad, and you'll have a big mess on your hands. He might be slightly protective of his older brother if only because Fuji cares for him so much, but other than that little issue, Yuuta should have no problem with your marriage.

**In Bed**: For now, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to have sex. However, if in the mood, he'll definitely be the kind of gentle lover that eases you into the whole thing. It'll be absolutely amazing because both your first times won't be awkward at all and he'll be whispering words of encouragement and instinctively knowing where you'll feel the best. Just because he's a genius like that.

**Conclusion**: If you can put up with the fact that you're going to have to learn how to cook and you'll always be a little bit lost with his smiles, Fuji will be the perfect husband. There's practically no competition seeing as how his fans are considerate enough not to be rapidly drooling wherever he goes, and he'll be nice enough to give you a shot, see if he likes it, and then honestly tell you whether or not he likes you. You'll never be pointlessly led on, nor will you be bored, because he's not as actively tennis-obsessed as some people are.

( x x x x x )

**in response to some Q&A: yes, I will do people outside of Seigaku, and the next person up will be Akutsu**

-dreamsofdestiny


	5. Akutsu Jin

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

**dear ****SK100187: thank you for giving me this prompt. I had never thought about it before, and Akutsu is just WAY TOO FUN to write about. No seriously, I was cracking throughout the whole thing—thank you.**

( x x x x x )

**AKUTSU JIN**

**Appearance**: No seriously, bring on the bad-assery. He's got a silvery hair in a stick-up-straight (probably gel) fashion, and dark-colored eyes. Good complexion, very tall, and definitely very buff. And if weren't for the "you mess with me I'm going to make your parents scrap you off the toilet seat" constant on his face, he might be Hitsugaya (sp?) from Bleach. But he's not, and he'll totally kick your ass (and mine) if you read into his appearance anymore.

**Clothing**: He has worn tennis attire. But knowing him, he's probably burned it all to ashes and whatnot, so don't think about catching him in it. Is normally seen wearing street clothes, and would definitely be the person to go to a five-star restaurant with jeans, and then punch the front door person until they "saw" that he was wearing a suit. Looking at his appearance, he'd probably look smashing in a suit, however, he'd smash you if you tried to put him in one so we'll move down the line of criterion for personal safety.

**Intelligence**: Akutsu is the EPITOME of street smarts. He'll know where to go if you want a cheap smoke, a good hooker, and the like. He'll also know how to catch a cab in five seconds flat (scream "your ass is sticking out of the window" at the next one that zooms by) and how many punchs it'll take in order for someone to see that you're right (as many as necessary). You're going to be absolutely suicidal to expect him to be able to converse with you about greek literature and whatnot. In fact, don't even try, or you're going to personally learn how many punches it'll take for you to forget what "greek literature" is.

**Personality/Socializing**: Akutsu is nice, kind person. He frequents animal shelters and sometimes even donates his lunch money to Red Cross. NOT. Please, Akutsu, ass previously stated, is the epitome of ass-kickery. It's so simple: if he doesn't like, he'll kick your ass. And Akutsu doesn't like anyone, so he kicks everyone's ass. Now the manga and anime might have implied that he had a change of heart after losing, but really. Think about it: do you get change of hearts because of losing? …Okay, better yet: does Akutsu get changes of heart after losing? I think not. He's blunt and sometimes violent. He would only frequent animal shelters if Dan dragged him there (and he'd probably be growling the whole way through), and the only kind of lunch money he'd donate to the Red Cross would be stolen lunch money

**Finances**: If you two somehow managed (against all odds, and I mean ALL odds) to get together, you wouldn't be the queen of the world anytime soon. However, as previously stated, Akutsu's got street smarts, and he'll be able to support the two of you. Just make sure to never ask where the money for your meals come from. You'll be better off not knowing.

**Home Economics**: Can you him cooking? If you can, he'll punch you until you can't. Can you see him wearing an apron? If you value your life, say no. If you plan to go anywhere with him, be prepared to become a culinary master. He's not going to step within two feet of the kitchen, and if it were up to him, the two of you would go to wherever he wanted, and he would just threaten the owner and/or waiters into giving you (and him) meals. So you better start learning now.

**Combat**: Have all my previous points about Akutsu's kickassery not been made clear? It's so obvious that you won't have to life a finger in any sort of physical combat situation. Akutsu will take them, tennis racquet or no, one of them or twenty. In fact, it'll be a cold day in hell when people actually step up to challenge him, seeing as how his mere presence is more than enough to freeze ice. The point being is that he (once again) kicks ass so badly that you won't need to.

**Competition**: He might have a fanclub, he might not. But the biggest mountain you have to scale in this relationship is Akutsu himself. He's obviously a little bit disturbed and less than willing to be married. He'll probably try to fend you off with a stick or something. But assuming you're love is pure and has somehow melted away his…well…personality, all you've got left is Dan Taichi, whose his apprentice (of sorts) and the closest person he has to a friend. However, as long as your intentions are pure, and you don't mind sharing, Dan will be fine. And last but not least, the AkuDan fangirls. But it's okay, because I promise he'll have beat them all to the floor for thinking he's attracted to Dan (assuming he's not, and you're his future spouse, of course).

**Family**: Akutsu's got a mother who's very kind and gentle. Total opposite of him. She'll only approve of you if she feels like he's honestly in love with you and vice-versa. Although she doesn't quite trust his judgment 100 (seriously, who would?), we can all assume that she'll A: be unable to do anything or B: love her son too much. And then there's Taka. While they're not blood-related, they're certainly very close and he can probably be the only person in the world that Akutsu respects (other than Dan, of course, but that's almost-given). Taka will actually be able to voice his concerns, and his main ones are probably: there being no love, one of you abusing the other, or everything falling to pieces weeks later.

**In Bed**: Rough, down, and dirty, is all I can think of when it comes to Akutsu. No seriously, it won't be BDSM or anything of that level, but it will definitely be, well, his style. He'll obviously be the one to lead, and if you'd like your face punched into your brains, you can attempt to lead as well.

**Conclusion**: Akutsu is, to me, like a lion. Or a raging fire, or a huge pit of doom. If you can tame him, or at very least understand him, you're more than set to go. However, as previously stated, the biggest competition in the way of your marriage is Akutsu himself. In the end though, I am a hopeless romantic, and will wish you the best of luck in attempting to somehow get him to fall in love with you. If/When you do, send me pictures of your wedding, and please tell me how you did it. Best of luck not getting punched in the face!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	6. Atobe Keigo

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**ATOBE KEIGO**

**Appearance**: Relatively-light skin, with a tear-mole on the right side of his face. The tear-mole is definitely a plus—he looks awesome with it. No glasses and a very unique silver-gray hair (along with an equally outstanding haircut), if you can't spot him from a mile away, you need glasses. Close-up, he's very tall for a fourteen-year-old and will definitely continue to grow. He's always impeccably dressed, and very pleasing to the eye.

**Clothing**: As previously stated, he's got a good sense of fashion (or hired someone who does), you'll probably spot him in tennis attire most often, but he's the type to have a wardrobe of nice suits stashed away somewhere. And then there's that one scene in the manga where he steps out of the shower with a towel. Can anyone say ooh-lala?

**Intelligence**: Atobe is the president of the tennis club AND student body president. He's been at King's Primary School in England, meaning he's fluent in English as well, and managed to stay in Hyotei Academy while excelling in both sports and academics. If that's not enough for intelligence, he's also great at Greek and a fan of poetry and classical music. If it's intelligent conversation you want, Atobe is definitely the husband for you.

**Personality/Socializing**: This is where the most competition for his affection lies. As Shishido has so kindly put out: it's impossible for Atobe to be in love with anyone else because he's already in love with himself. Of course, the arrogance that he displays has some substance behind it. And furthermore, beneath the arrogant "ore-sama"-ing exterior, is an honorable person who doesn't allow personal feelings to get in the way of good decision making and can inspire and lead many people who might otherwise refuse to cooperate. You might even hate his personality at first, but eventually, you'll learn to respect his strange ways, and maybe even come to follow him!

**Finances**: Filthy rich. That is precisely what Atobe is. If you manage to become his wife, you'll be living in the lap of luxury (and while you probably come from a distinguished family in your own right, you don't know what rich is until you've met him). Limos, summer homes, and entire restaurants rented out on a whim. That's all run of the mill for him.

**Home Economics**: To be honest, Atobe looks like he's never been in a kitchen before. Unless it's to oversee the million cooks he must hire in his home. If he ever did cook, rest assured that that you'd both die from food poisoning, seeing as how he wouldn't have any idea how to do "commoner" tasks like turn on the oven. Thankfully, he has a million chefs, so both of you will never need to cook.

**Combat**: Being a nationally-ranked tennis player, he's probably just as awesome with a racquet in combat as he is on the courts. As a plus, he also does weight lifting (for tennis—what else?), so you can be certain that he's no wimp. But he'll probably use Kabaji or his bodyguards before .retorting to physical combat.

**Competition**: He has a fanclub. His fanclub includes almost all 631 females at Hyotei Gakuen. If not all of them. They're only incredibly possessive, and will probably use their money to try to kill you with underhanded sneaky tactics. However, he doesn't pay them a quarter as much attention as he pays to himself. So it might be harder to pry him away from his self-worship than to avoid all the booby traps the fans are sure to set off.

**Family**: His parents obviously spoil him to pieces, and can you really imagine him as the eldest sibling? Or the middle? Or the youngest? Obviously, he's an only child. The only issue his family might have with you is if you don't come from a respectable family. But seeing as how they never appear at his tennis matches, you can assume that they won't interfere too much.

**In Bed**: He'd definitely lead, without a doubt. And he'll probably be more experienced than you, and willing to work with whatever you feel up to. Atobe can definitely be the kind, soft, sweet lover, and then he can also be the rough and dirty and downright sexy one. It's just up to you.

**Conclusion**: Atobe is the type to be a wonderful husband. He'll probably spoil you silly, and then melt you into a puddle of goo with his words of affection. If you can get him to stop loving himself so much and realize that yes, there are other people too, then you're definitely on the right track. If you're perfectly fine with million-yen meals and dresses, lengthy discussions on Homeric literature and other classical works, and a huge mansion being called a cottage, then this is the life for you! A piece of advice: not being part of the fanclub will certainly make you stand out, but you might want to watch out for their wrath!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	7. Oshitari Yuushi

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**OSHITARI YUUSHI**

**Appearance**: Oshitari's got slightly-long hair that's sort of shaggy around the back, but otherwise just drops straight-down. It's a layered cut with long bangs around his eyes and covering the back of his neck. He's pretty tall, and definitely looks older than he should. It's the glasses' fault. But it's not like he's blind or anything like that—the glasses he wears are simply for display purposes (to make him look more like a genius, I suppose?) and don't even have prescriptions to boot! However, they add to his image quite nicely, eh?

**Clothing**: Can anyone scream Ohtori Kyouya? Now while we normally see Oshitari in the classic tennis wardrobe (collared t-shirt, shorts, socks, whatnot), he'd look just as smashing in almost any outfit. And you can be certain that he'll have those outfits at his disposal if need be. He's definitely the type to take his wife/girlfriend to an upper-class diner for a "casual" date, and he'd be dressed up rather nicely as well. Of course, he's probably got a couple casual outfits here or there, but don't you think he looks good in uniform-type things? Imagine him posing as a teacher.

**Intelligence**: He is Hyotei's residence genius. Being such an awesome genius, he's able to copy other genius' (geniustastic) moves as well. That being said, you're probably not getting married to an idiot. And he'll also be more than willing to discuss minute details of life like the meaning of the semicolon in this sentence; NOT. You're definitely not marrying an idiot. And talking about a semicolon, period, would be an idiotic thing. Oshitari wouldn't be caught dead doing that, rest assured.

**Personality/Socializing**: He's one of the harder people to write personality for. Of course he's got personality (loads of it, really), but it's rather enigmatic and hard to decipher. I attribute to his genius. Oshitari's a little bit aloof at times, but it's just a natural thing for him. As is being painfully blunt at appropriate times and thinking things through with great detail. He always weighs things out the cost-benefit-analysis way and because of that, you'll be certain that he knows what he's doing. He's not all that cheerful/peppy, but he's not like, say, Tezuka. Oshitari is nice medium between the two extremes, and for someone who is one of said extremes, he'd do a much better job complementing your extreme than another extreme would. I hope I made some sense there…

**Finances**: I'd like to point out that Oshitari goes to Hyotei Gakuen. And as we all know as a rule of thumb, everyone that goes to Hyotei is rich to a certain level. Now while he might not be rolling in money, he's certainly going to be well-off. And if (by some karmaic chance), all his funds and stocks plummet and you're almost bankrupt, he can always use his genius card and work something out. The point being is that you'll rest assured knowing that you'll be financially stable, if not downright rich.

**Home Economics**: When it comes down to the actual house, Oshitari is going to be a neat freak. He won't go crazy if you put something out of place, but he will put it back in it's proper position and remind you to not move it. And when it comes down to the kitchen…he'll either be a hopeless disaster or…well…a hopeless disaster. Coming from Hyotei, he's naturally rich. And to add oil to the fire, he's got both parents AND an older sister (read below), so between the three of them (and god knows if they have cooks), Oshitari probably never had a chance to try out his cooking skills. And besides, who needs cooking when you've got tennis? While you're not going to be forced to learn how to cook, it would be a kind and touching thing to do that I'm certain he'd understand and reciprocate.

**Combat**: As much as I'd love to say Oshitari would shred off his shirt, give a mighty roar, and leap into the fray, I can't see that happening. So instead, I'll say that he'll somehow manage to find a way to compromise (read: he and everyone he wants will get out unscathed, and he won't sue you to tears). As lame and boring as that might sound, you have to wonder how much excitement you can handle. One thing you'll be guaranteed of when you marry Oshitari is that he won't be prone to violent tendencies AT ALL. THAT is more of a plus than ANY kickass technique anyone might have.

**Competition**: Fans, fans, FANS. They're always first on the list, and they're always everywhere. I mean, everywhere. They'll track you down and try to kill you because you're A: married/getting married to Oshitari or B: not Gakuto. And I've been hearing of a recent upsurge of Oshitari x Atobe-ness. If you get Atobe's fans involved, I really hate to break it to you, but there is no chance of survival. However, if you stay away from them (and vice-versa, which would take something near a miracle), Oshitari's fans are probably mild-mannered little sweets. There's Gakuto, of course, who seems like the possessive type (romantic interest or not), but Oshitari should be able to do the work there.

**Family**: Oshitari's got two parents and an older sister. The older sister (as with all older sisters) will be delighted to tell you of his misadventures and share adorable baby pictures with you. It's just how life works. His parents, on the other hand, probably respect his judgment, whoever you may be. However, they'll definitely prefer it if you're not disgustingly stupid (in fact, they'd probably want you to be an almost-genius…) and of course, that you'll love and treasure their baby boy forever and ever and ever. They'll be very straightforward with you, and probably, eventually, inevitably, grow to love you.

**In Bed**: Experienced. I have no idea why I say this (read: I am NOT implying he's had any prior experience), but I will firmly stand by it. Oshitari looks like the type to always know what he's doing. And if he doesn't, he'll look like he knows what he's doing, which will be enough. You'll have a good time, guaranteed, and he'll be willing to try dastardly contraptions and roleplays after the third time.

**Conclusion**: Watch out for the fans, try to play nice with Gakuto, and remember that his personality isn't an extreme of any sort. Also keep in mind that he's a genius, meaning he has the right (if not requirement) to be eccentric at times. With all that being said, if you're incredibly…well, anything, Oshitari is sure to be the one to set you straight. He'll be a loving husband however way you look at it, albeit a little shallow at times (what with his "girls with nice legs" requirement and all…), but nobody's perfect, right?

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	8. Gakuto Mukahi

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

**notice: check out my profile for already-requested people. 2 more spots left (25 chapters total)!**

( x x x x x )

**MUKAHI GAKUTO**

**Appearance**: He's the person you're going to hear before seeing, but when you see him, your eyes are definitely going to pop open. He's averagely short, seeing as how he needs to be in order to do acrobatics, and skinny as well (well what else do you expect from a tennis player?). Nothing out of the ordinary, right? Wrong; he's got this amazing shade of dark-red to dark-purple hair that is in a straight-cut and falls slightly below his ears. For anyone else, the look would be terrible, but Gakuto makes it work. Very much eye-candy, especially when he's playing tennis and his hair flails out so nicely.

**Clothing**: Gakuto is going to look good in anything. And by anything, I mean everything. You can see him modeling tennis gear (well, he looks like he's doing that in the game already…), and casual dress. And of course, coming from Hyotei, he's going to be able to dress up formal as well. His siblings probably stuffed him into a couple random Halloween costumes when he was younger, and I bet you he looked amazing in those too. Finally, if you can (and I'll love you if you ship me these pictures) see him crossdressing, screw sanity over and go. I guarantee you that he'll look absolutely ravishing in a cocktail dress. Or in any dress. Or a skirt. The list goes on. The possibilities are ENDLESS. Seriously.

**Intelligence**: He manages to juggle academics and tennis altogether. Not to mention he manages to get on the Regulars in Hyotei—which has a reserve of 200 hundred players. And furthermore, he manages to do all his crazy acrobatic plays without killing himself (or anyone else) and hitting the ball as well. Rest assured (again) that you won't be marrying an idiot that will give your retirement funds away to the nearest fake Santa. However, if you're a person who's expecting to be able to have an hour-long conversation about the world's affairs, you might have some troubles. While I have no doubt Gakuto would be able to converse with you on such a level, I have doubts as to his willingness (and ability to stay still, for that matter).

**Personality/Socializing**: Well, he's rightfully arrogant at certain times, and then other times he's human. Of course, coming from an upper-class school like Hyotei, he's going to have some self-esteem issues (curving the other way, mind you), but he's also been portrayed as a faithful an loyal friend towards Oshitari. He, like the rest of Hyotei, respects Atobe greatly, and even though the guy can be a total pain in the ass at times, he'll still listen. Gakuto's probably the second most hyper person in Hyotei (first being an awake Jirou, of course), and you're certain to have a good time with him around, and at very least, he'll never bore you with his endless display of acrobatics! Definitely party-person material.

**Finances**: Gakuto goes to Hyotei. Enough said.

**Home Economics**: If you ever allowed Gakuto to go and make a meal, he'd probably read the instructions upside on the cookbook just for the heck of it. And then realize that an upside-down "e" is an upside-down "e" when the food spontaneously combusts. He'll look absolutely hilarious covered in random charred goop, but I'm pretty certain he'll be raging (although whether he's mad at the kitchen or you, you won't be able to tell). Case in point: you'd better be prepared to hire a chef (goodness knows he has the money) or start learning how to cook. Like right now. (He probably only eats from the highest-class chefs in the first place.

**Combat**: Unlike Eiji, who'd probably use his awesome acrobatic moves to flip away to safety, Gakuto will probably get mad if someone's trying to attack him (or you) and show off an awesome display of ninjaness. He's definitely got the capabilities, what with his amazing stamina and crazy-high flips. The point being is that he won't go running like a wimp nor run headfirst in a suicidal manner. What more could you want?

**Competition**: First and foremost are his fangirls. However, they're not as violent/crazy/rich as Atobe's fangirls so you won't have to worry. Second is Oshitari, whom, if he swings that way, you're probably never going to win against. But chances are, he doesn't, so you're pretty safe there. And finally, there are the "Dirty Pair" fangirls. They're a class all by themselves. They will barge through your wedding and proceed to tar and feather you into oblivion, and maybe even roll you out onto a train track. You see, they don't want Oshitari OR Gakuto—they want the two of them together, and since you're not Oshitari, you're not going to be able to make their fantasies come true. Watch out for these people—they'll fanfic you to death!

**Family**: Gakuto's got a pretty normal family: mother, father, older sister, younger brother. Now with the parents, they want to make sure you're in love; you should know the drill. Younger brother just wants a sister-in-law that will buy him pretty (pricey) toys, so be prepared for that one too. And then there's the older sister. She's going to be beautiful (all elder sisters are, of course), and she'll be delighted that her younger brother has a wife. Seriously, delighted. And if you get her to like you enough, I have no doubt she'll be all too willing to show you those pictures she took of Gakuto in a dress. A frilly dress. Yes, make certain to be on VERY good terms with the older sister.

**In Bed**: OMG. Finally, a person that will not mind following, but also is perfectly willing to lead the whole shebang. He'll probably go between the extremes of total dominator and a sexily-whining partner. Can you imagine him whispering fake complaints in your ear in that just-so-subtle whining voice of his? I can. It'll be awesome, however you like it though.

**Conclusion**: If you're the type of person that doesn't want specific character extremes, Gakuto is the person for you. He's very good at adapting to things, and seriously, there are just too many good selling points. While he's not filthy rich like Atobe, or totally cocky like Ryoma, he's richer than most and yet still bearable. (read: he's not going to expect you to kiss the ground he walks on.) You'll have a ton of good adventures with him, and a fun time trying to obtain that ever-so-elusive (fangirls have been trying for years) crossdressing picture.

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	9. Akutagawa Jirou

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**AKUTAGAWA JIROU**

**Appearance**: Slightly short, but not "chibi" short. Cute, blonde hair in somewhat-straight-ringlets and light-brown eyes. He's the kind of boyfriend that you can see yelling and waving to you when you're twenty feet away. Sometimes looks a little dopey when asleep, but otherwise hyper. He's definitely very pleasing on the eyes: thing stature and long limbs, perfect body for tennis!

**Clothing**: Unlike almost all the other Hyotei guys, Jirou would look awesome-er in casual clothing than a suit-and-tie outfit. Of course we've all seen him in tennis getup, and (like everyone else in Prince of Tennis) he looks great in that. I'll guarantee you he has enough suits to last a lifetime, and enough outfits to last two. The point being is that he's going to be well-dressed and well-suited for whatever environment you throw him in.

**Intelligence**: To be honest, Jirou seems like the C or D student in school. It's not an allusion to his stupidity, really, but rather his chronic laziness. I have no doubt that if he actually stayed awake during classes/test/at ALL, he'd probably have better grades than "barely hanging" ones. But then again, with tennis on the agenda, why bother, right?

**Personality/Socializing**: Jirou's generally seen in two extremes: sleeping or being hyper. When he's sleeping (and there's an 80 chance that he is), he's referred to as "Hyotei's Sleeping Beauty". Except only exciting tennis matches wake him up. But when he's awake, Jirou's shown himself to be an unnaturally active person, laughing and joking and poking fun at random things. He's seen constantly grinning/smiling and if one of the few (if not only) characters in Prince of Tennis that is actually PERFECTLY OKAY with losing a game as long as it was a fair and worthwhile loss. That adds a lot of points onto anyone's marriage prospect because really, who wants an immature toddler as a spouse?

**Finances**: I wish I could tell you: "he goes to Hyotei, your money problems will be solved forevermore", but Jirou sleeps. A lot. If he actually had a company job (as an engineer or salesperson or anyone, really), he'd probably show up late (sleeping in) and then totally skip out on meetings (sleeping) and come home late (because he fell asleep on the taxi/train/whatnot). You might want to A: work or B: make certain he doesn't fall asleep too often. Personally, I think A would be easier.

**Home Economics**: Jirou would be REALLY enthusiastic about cooking. When you come home one day (after shopping or work), you'd first see his cheery face calling out "Darling! Look at what I made!" And then you'd look at was once a red pot. But now it's the most sickening shade of brown-black in the world, and he's beaming so happily you have to swallow whatever snarky comment you have. After asking him what (the hell) the monstrosity is, he'll cheerfully reply "dinner!" …Yeah, you might just want to learn cooking.

**Combat**: Unlike everyone else, it's impossible for Jirou to get into any sort of combat-needing situation because he's A: not there or B: asleep on someone's back. Sad, but true. Don't place your life in his hands unless he's told you that he does some sort of combative fighting. Otherwise, avoid dark alleyways and carry pepper spray anyways (it can double as an agent for waking him up on the subway!).

**Competition**: At the top of the list is…(unsurprisingly) fangirls. Actually, fans in general, but it's been scientifically proven that the female of the species is one thousand times more dangerous than the male. Again, make sure to carry pepper spray (see above), and not goad them any further (meaning, don't walk around flaunting your wedding ring/engagement ring) than inevitable. Other than fans, you might have slight (possible) competition in Marui Bunta, whom Jirou idolizes. Which, if he does, it would be best for you to give up because he's not only modeled his tennis style after him, but also constantly idolized him for two years straight. Devotion like that is hard to come by, and really, who are you to break up true love? Although you can make the same argument to the fangirls (who will inevitably try to coerce you into divorcing).

**Family**: Jirou's got a mother and father and an older brother and a younger sister. The younger sister is going to be absolutely adorable and you're going to love her at first sight. There will be no avoiding meeting her (for fear her waves of cuteness will kill you), but at least use it to your advantage. Volunteer to baby-sit her at times, and Jirou's parents will look at you like you discovered the cure to AIDS. The older brother's just going to look out for Jirou, and maybe tease you as well at times. Just take it in stride, and you'll be on your way to charming your in-laws to the floor.

**In Bed**: The whole experience (assuming he's awake, of course) would be really gentle and yet amazingly good at the same. Jirou would take everything with deliberate slowness and he'd probably be up for some crazier things the next time around. The only problem would be if you turn out to be boring in bed, he might just fall asleep in the middle, so I recommend you be the "lead" in this situation.

**Conclusion**: Sweet, adorable, and very, very lovable. That's definitely all that Jirou is—and more! He's everything you could possibly want in a future husband, and as long as you can cook and get him to stay awake, you're well on your way to happily ever after. Jirou would be very accepting of whatever faults you might have, and yet the two of you would still be able to joke around and laugh everything off. This is another one of those "too good to pass up" opportunities, so make sure to give it your all!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	10. Shishido Ryou

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**SHISHIDO RYOU**

**Appearance**: He USED to have long, flowing, and (dare I say it?) girly hair, but then one thing led to another (of course, it had everything to do with tennis), and he chopped it all off. And I must say, he looks absolutely amazing with short hair! He's got brown eyes to match his brown hair, and relatively good skin coloring. On the hot/cute scale, I'd say that Shishido could easily go to either ends depending on how he dresses—and acts. Oh, and one more thing, you might want to be 5'4 or shorter because he's only 5'6. And if you make any reference to his height, well, let's just say it's one of those "touchy subjects" for him.

**Clothing**: Like almost every Hyotei Gakuen kid, he can be found in uniform at times. And like every Hyotei Gakuen tennis player, he can be found in tennis attire. And finally, like most normal human beings, he's got casual dress as well. No, we've never seen Shishido in a suit, but that doesn't mean he won't look fantastic in it—assuming he doesn't wear his favorite hat, of course. Which brings me to the other obvious part of Shishido's attire: his hat; it's almost as sacred as Sanada's hat and if you make any implications as to it hiding his hair, well, let's just stop ourselves from going down this really touchy path. In short: he looks good in practically everything (yes, even a full-body panda-suit) and you have no issues in the "formal attire" department.

**Intelligence**: Hm. Well, unlike his partner, Shishido would definitely be the one to fall asleep in class, and possibly yawn loudly whenever the teacher woke him up. This is probably because he has such high grades that it won't really matter if he falls asleep or not…or that he only needs to maintain a relatively low grade (in Shishido-terms) in order to stay on the tennis. Or maybe tennis is his life and he doesn't care about anything else. …I'd put my money on the last choice. However, he can't possibly be stupid because (as with almost every tennis player) he's got a very quick mind that can easily pick up and react to unsettling situations. Definitely a trait of intelligent people. But once again, don't go expecting long discussions of Homeric literature and the like, he'll fall asleep or just go and play tennis.

**Personality/Socializing**: Headstrong is definitely on the top of the charts. Shishido's really driven and ambitious and down-right determined at times (yes, I'm well aware that they're synonymous but they're not perfect synonyms). If he wants something, he'll work himself to the skin and bone in order to get it. However, it's also because of this attitude that he gets slightly cocky at times and can be a total Atobe-in-the-making. There's Choutarou and Oshitari to respectively hold him back/reprimand him when he goes too far, so you should be good. In terms of a party, he would be relatively quiet and behind-the-scenes until someone challenges to a competition (87.5 chance of it being a drinking contest, says Inui) and he gets drunk. And/or subsequently wins. He'd be bragging until midnight (or later) and challenging inanimate objects to drinking contests and whatnot. "Loud drunk" is definitely what he's going to be. You should just be thankful that he's not a violent drunk.

**Finances**: How many times must I point out the fact that people who go to Hyotei are normally from filthy rich families. Either that, or they're incredibly smart. And then the people on the Hyotei tennis team (regulars) are incredibly smart either way and also incredibly resourceful. No matter what way you look at it, you're going to be not only financially stable, but freakishly rich to top it off. No worries at all in this department!

**Home Economics**: As much as I'd love to say that Shishido can cook like a pro, you and I both know he probably can't. As a husband, he'd be willing to try to cook something for you (when you're sick and all), but then miserably fail at doing so (which is why you'll be scraping blackened eggs off the kitchen ceiling until your 20th anniversary). He'd also be too ashamed/manly to go to a culinary class of any sorts, and to top it all off, he probably eats family/Choutarou's cooking all the time. And you know how good Choutarou cooks. Meaning: you need to cook almost as good (because Shishido will never admit whether or not your cooking or Choutarou's is better) as Choutarou. Point in case: you cook, he plays tennis, you all live happily ever after. End of story.

**Combat**: Sad as it, Shishido'd be the person to initiate violent acts, as opposed to Choutarou who tries to stay out of them. He's probably second in line for the asskickery throne (only booted off first by Akutsu), and would definitely stare-glare someone down for looking at him the wrong way. Of course, this all goes to say he's going to be amazing combat-wise and you don't need to worry which Shishido there!

**Competition**: Please refer to Choutarou's article about the Silver Pair and how absolutely close they are and if they swung that way, there would be no room for you. As in: YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE. But on the x chance (as both Renji and Inui are unable to calculate it properly) that they're not into one another, you've still got the fangirls and whatnot. However, if you're a true believer that your pure love going to conquer not only their pure love AND the fangirls/boys/thing's "pure love", then you have absolutely nothing to lose! …Except everything, of course.

**Family**: Grandparents (meaning grandfather and grandmother), parents (mother, father), and older brother (read: slightly annoying but mostly funny person). You know the drill: grandparents want someone to talk to/in-love, parents want someone who they'll know is responsible and mature and yet still in love (so that you'll keep Shishido in a somewhat-check) witht heir darling youngest son. And the brother is just happy that his younger brother got a girlfriend/wife (and/or jealous that he doesn't have one yet) and will poke a lot of fun at you two. However, it's well-meaning fun, and mostly directed at Shishido, so no problems there.

**In Bed**: Passionate and more than unwilling to give up the lead. He'll definitely be the one to be kissing you, and most importantly, be on top. That's not to say you won't enjoy it, (oh no…) because Shishido is the kind of lover to go to great lengths preparing such activities and whisper sweet (and yet sexy) nothings into your ear throughout the whole experience. In short: you'll love it, as long as you're not the dominatrix type (in which case, he'll love it).

**Conclusion**: If you fend off the fans of the Silver Pairings and get solid proof that they're not into each other, Shishido is definitely more than worth you're while. He's one of the better ones in bed, he's got amazing combat abilities, and he's smart, financially stable, and will force you to learn how to cook as well as Choutarou. Also comes with a smashing personality and a cool cap (that he never takes off), the chances and opportunities are…well, okay, they're pretty slim, but he'll be well-worth your effort (and love you all the more when you tell him of how you escaped a Brigadoon of 500 fangirls). Go for it!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	11. Ohtori Choutarou

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**OHTORI CHOUTAROU**

**Appearance**: TALL. Very tall. And he's only a second year (in middle school) to boot. Because of this, you might want to be equally tall. However, he's got a very gentle and almost baby-like face, with nicely tanned (from tennis, of course) skin. And he's got the strangest shade of silver hair. It looks wonderful on him, with a casual cut (nothing incredibly expensive-looking) and a couple stray hairs on the top. Deep almost-golden eyes complete with a screaming "BISHIE" body. Very much eye-candy.

**Clothing**: Choutarou will win "looks best in formal" award, hands down. He's got silver hair for crying out loud—how much better do you need to match your tie and offset your suit? But outside of ideal suits, you can find him in Hyotei's super-pricey school uniform and Hyotei's equally super-pricey tennis uniform. They both fit him really well, and he's definitely going to be one of those people that will look good in almost anything. But drag. He looks way too masculine for that (baby-face or no).

**Intelligence**: Choutarou's definitely going to be one of those star students. He'll be the type to study hard and test well and be a perfect pupil in any teacher's eyes. He also plays the violin and the piano alongside tennis, so you can certain that he's going to be able to converse on whatever subject matter you can think of. However, he might not be entirely comfortable with certain topic areas, and other ones will make his head spin. Other than that, you're definitely marrying someone who earned their grades.

**Personality/Socializing**: Sweet is the first word that comes to mind. Choutarou will be the kidn of husband that will immediately notice upon coming home (or vice-versa) if you're feeling bad or not. And then he'll feel bad for you, and try to cheer you in normal and/or crazy ways (probably ranging from massages to watching REALLY cheesy movies to make you feel better) to the point in which you can't help but smile. And what's better, he'll do it even if you're not his spouse because he's honestly just THAT NICE. Hyotei's apparently been victim to his "puppy dog stare", and according to fellow teammates, it's impossible to try and resist it. So you have needed to watch out for that if it were anyone else but Ohtori, who knows evil like kittens knows murder.

**Finances**: Although he goes to Hyotei and is probably filthy rich, he'll be way too embarrassed to accept any sort of inheritance money. However, he's incredibly hard-working and will be able to work up a fortune all by himself somehow. He's just absolutely amazing like that. While you won't have to work, it would probably be better, not because of the money circumstances, but simply to be able to relate to him. And also not get bored sitting home all alone.

**Home Economics**: Can you see a Choutarou that is BAD at cooking? I can't either. He's going to be absolutely amazing in the kitchen and will probably never allow you to cook (saying that he loves doing or something along those lines). He'll also get slightly possessive of his cooking utensils and might slightly freak if you decide to do a little bit of "surprise cleaning" in his kitchen, so watch out for that one. Other than that little bit of weirdness, I'm certain you'll love being the first one to taste-test his cakes and other bakery-like creations.

**Combat**: Choutarou would be the person that would avoid conflict at ALL COSTS. He'd go to any lengths to make certain that no one's hurt in the whole situation and that you'll all get out of it alive and well and in one piece. However, there are always moments in which there is nothing else but conflict that one can do. In that sort of situation, he'd still desperately try for some sort fo truce or compromise. That sort of daring character is definitely going to be one of his main selling points.

**Competition**: One word: Silver Pair. Yes, it's technically two words, but then they're technically two people, right? Anyways, the point being is that the two of them are closer than most couples are. Choutarou said he would give up his place on the Regulars for Shishido, and Shishido frequently sticks up for his _kouhai_ and even goes so far as to call Choutarou without any honorifics (meaning a very close relationship). If they actually swing that way, YOU HAVE A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL. But even if they aren't together, that doesn't mean that there aren't fangirls who will rip you shreds on the ground that you're killing one of the biggest Prince of Tennis yaoi fandoms ever. Just…watch where you're going and what you're eating for…ever after you're married. Unless it's Choutarou's cooking, of course.

**Family**: He's got a mother and a father, a grandmother, and an older sister. These roles (as previously stated) are concerned with true love, dedication, and humor-me respectively. However, since it's Choutarou we're talking about here, his family is probably going to be overprotective (and if they aren't, Hyotei/Shishido will), so be prepared for a cross-examination that'll make the CIA look like wimps.

**In Bed**: I will not lie to you: it will embarrassing and downright awkward the first time. Both of you will probably be inexperienced and he'll be almost-panicking at the thought of harming you at any given time throughout the whole ordeal. However, after he realizes that you're both not going to die because of this, he'll be more willing to experiment and expand upon "normal" acts.

**Conclusion**: Choutarou would win the 10/10 for most caring husband ever award. He'll always be loyal, will be absolutely horrified (and possibly try some crazy self-punishment method) if he ever managed to cheat on you. And by cheat, he probably means look at some other girl in what could be misinterpreted as "interested". He'll be a wonderful cook, and a forever-loyal friend. While I must say that proclaiming your love will make a rift never repairable in the friendship sector, it's such a small chance and Choutarou is definitely more than worth it. Just watch out for Silver Pair fan(atic)s!

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	12. Bunta Marui

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**BUNTA MARUI**

**Appearance**: Over-the-ears maroon-red hair, and black eyes. He's skinny, of medium height, and the acrobatic type. His eyes are normally wide-open in order to catch movements of the ball, and he's almost always smiling.

**Clothing**: We've only seen him wearing Rikkai Dai's tennis attire, but it's more than obvious that he has more selection than that. Marui doesn't seem like the type to be standing in front of a mirror, tossing on and off outfit after outfit to see if they look "right". Yeah. He seems more like the wake up late and desperately try to find anything in his mess of a room to wear. However, one thing you can totally guarantee he's going to always have on is a pair of tennis shoes.

**Intelligence**: He's a self-proclaimed genius, and by doing so, he's naturally cocky and playful, yet good-natured all the same. Of course, in order to be on the Rikkai Dai tennis team, he must be uniquely gifted in analyzing and properly accessing the tennis match situation. Which is always a plus. However, don't expect any in-depth philosophical conversations with him, he's probably only got one philosophy: the more sugar—the better!

**Personality/Socializing**: Unlike most geniuses, Marui is actually very sociable, and easy to connect with. He's obvious rightfully a little arrogant, but not to the point of…Atobe, or even Ryoma. He's just arrogant to the point where he knows he's good and isn't afraid to flaunt it. However, it won't be any issue in your budding relationship, seeing as Marui (being a genius, after all) will be one to get subtle hints towards not liking this sort of behavior. Outside of the cockiness, he's very approachable, and sometimes scarily sugar high. This is, again, perfectly acceptable, what with the massive amounts of sugar he needs to consume in order to keep up his stamina. Everything about his personality just screams out what a wonderfully fun (and equally loving) husband he'd make for you.

**Finances**: Being a genius and all, I'm certain that Marui will be able to properly provide for the two of you. However, with his stamina issues, you might not be able to be a stay-at-home spouse, but then again, what's the fun in that? He'll definitely let you spend however you feel, as long as you're not throwing thousand yen bills left and right, and on special dates (which you can guarantee he'll remember) he'll definitely buy you something special, regardless of how rich or poor you are.

**Home Economics**: Surprisingly, Marui would look relatively normal in a cooking apron, with a ladle in hand. He'd also probably eat whatever you made him with a smiling face, no matter how terrible it tasted in reality. However, because of his stamina issues (and I bring this up frequently because, well, it will be a frequent appearance in your marital life), he's likely to fill up whatever he'd eating with more sugar than humanly allowed. So of course, unless you plan to die of sugar poisoning or cavities within the first week of your marriage, you're better off ordering out or learning how to cook.

**Combat**: Marui would probably be able to fight. In fact, I'm almost certain he's able-to to a certain degree. However, he seems more like the type to blow a really huge bubble and either pop it in the offender's face, or somehow manage to get the aggressor to sit on it. …Something equally hilarious and anticlimactic at the same, I suppose. That's Marui for you.

**Competition**: Well, he must have a couple fans of some sorts, right? But he certainly won't have as many obsessive fangirls as Ryoma or Atobe or Yukimara. There are only so many obsessive people in the world, after all. But that's good news for you, seeing as how there's a smaller chance of you getting mauled over when he asks for a date. Or better yet, your hand in marriage. On a side note, however, you might face some serious competition with his sugar intake. I can't quite guarantee that he'll pick you over his bubble gum. You're better off not asking.

**Family**: Marui's got a grandmother and a mother and a father and two younger brothers. Knowing the pattern of siblings, they're probably equally hyper and equally sugar-loving. His parents will be looking out to see you truly love him, and his grandmother is probably hoping you're not a smoking, drugging Yankee. In order to get his younger siblings' approval (and it's only through them that you'll hear of all his embarrassing escapades), you'll have to get them some sort of sweet treat. Of course, they'll melt like putty in your hands, and you'll have the whole family's blessings then. And all the world will be well.

**In Bed**: There needs to a direct variation as to how much candy you feed him and how long he'll stay awake. If you feed him a couple pounds of bubble gum, or just pure sweets, he'll keep you up all night, until you're begging him to go to sleep. The actual part though, will probably be quick and loving and hyper, and well, Marui-tastic.

**Conclusion**: The way to a man's heart is definitely through his stomach, as with the case of Marui. As long as you don't nag him too much (or at all), and understand that he's a genius (and chances are, you're not), you'll get along perfectly fine. He'll be a caring husband, the kind that dashes in through the door, proclaiming his love for you and telling you how much he missed you throughout the day. As long as you don't touch his candy, of course.

( x x x x x )

More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

Will update as soon as someone requests something.

-dreamsofdestiny


	13. Niou Masaharu

( x )

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**NIOU MASAHARU**

**Appearance**: The most noticeable feature Niou's got is his hair. It's pretty long, tied in a small ponytail in the back. And it looks like white silk (you know, the kind that has light blue-grey shadows and whatnot), which would probably be amazing to run your hands through. Nicely-proportioned face and body, he's not excruciatingly tall nor is he embarrassingly short. All in all, he doesn't SCREAM "bishie" (like Yukimura does), but that doesn't mean he's ugly. Far from it, actually, and you're certainly not going to need to cover his face with a scarf during nuptials.

**Clothing**: As with most Rikkai Dai tennis players, we've only seen Niou in tennis attire as well. But he certainly doesn't look bad in it, and you can definitely see him as the type to slouch around in casual dress. Definitely not the kind of person to have a trunkload of suits stuffed away somewhere, but he'll be up to shopping for one if you'd like to eat at a high-class establishment. One more article of dress that Niou has: two black wristbands. They're about three inches long, cover both his wrists, and are probably weighted. He never takes them off. As in never, ever, ever. In fact, don't even try to get him to take them off—he looks great in them, so why bother?

**Intelligence**: Niou is a genius. In tennis, he's not only able to make predictions, but he's able to make predictions about ten moves ahead. Not to mention he can plan out (and carry through) the most wild, brilliantly thought-out schemes. If you're a plotter as well, just join this trickster and two of you will have the world up in arms. Literally. He likes math the most (and he'll probably be able to discuss calculus and beyond with you without getting bored), and music the least. But who needs music when you've got tennis, right? Niou certainly thinks so, and he's a genius, so he must be right.

**Personality/Socializing**: One of the main characteristics of Niou is that he's a trickster. He likes pranking around and fooling with people's minds for no apparent reason. So don't be too surprised (or indignant) if the person you first chase after is actually Yaguu, and not Niou himself. He knows when enough is enough, and he is also his own boss. This is shown clearly when he's the first to slap Sanada for losing and one of the few that actually go against their vice-captain. This all goes to show that he'll know what the limits of decency are (although I can't promise he'll stay within them) and won't appreciate it at all if you try to cut off his fun. In a party situation, he'd be the person that A: showed up two hours early and rigged the door so a bucket filled with water would splash down upon the person, or B: didn't come at all. You've got to love him for that, though.

**Finances**: Niou's going to succeed at life no matter what he does. However, I can see him being a Wall Street tycoon—with stocks and the spiff. You can too, right? I mean, stocks is all about prediction, and who do we know that can totally predict things (like, right on the dot?)? Yes, I was thinking about Niou as well. You'll be well-off, and given the choice of stay-at-home or work. But if you work, he's going to assume that you'll be able to make enough for the two of you and he'll be the one that stays at home. Just a kind warning.

**Home Economics**: Niou will be the kind of husband that CAN cook, but is normally too lazy to do so. He'll also be equally happy eating happy meals day in and out on account of said laziness. Sadly, chances are, you're not going to be blessed with amazing metabolism like he is, so you're probably going to be forced to learn how to cook. And if you think you're going to be able to get away without letting him try some, you're sorely mistaken. And if he's not trying it, drop the bowl and run—he's probably spitefully spiked it with something.

**Combat**: He's no kickass kung-fu warrior, if that's the kind of guy you're going for, however he's also not the type to run away screaming like a sissy. He'll probably calculate some brilliant way of making it out of whatever situation you're in. It'll always involve some crazy plan, and there is a 100 chance of him suggesting that the two of you should switch places in order to further confuse the enemy. It's just how he is.

**Competition**: Again, all would not be well in the universe if Niou did not have fangirls. He does. They're going to hate you for taking him, but that's inevitable. There are also going to be Platinum Pair fans, who wish for him to be paired up with Yagyuu. They're also going to be mad at you. Thankfully, they're not as rabid as Golden Pair/Silver Pair fans, so maybe they might listen to reason and understand that while you're not Yagyuu, you love Niou and you honestly deserve him. Yeah. Right. Better get your pepper spray out.

**Family**: Like Gakuto (OMG), he's the middle child, with an older sister and a younger brother. In the same manner, make sure to chat up nicely with his older sister, because she'll be the one providing you with all the necessary blackmail photos so that events like dates and in-bed won't turn into total catastrophes (see below for more details). Younger brother just wants to know you're not going to kill his older brother, and his parents just want to see love. His grandmother will probably be able to tell you all those funny stories of Niou growing up (and totally embarrassing himself), so make sure to stay around for those. And that's the low-down on your to-be in-laws.

**In Bed**: It's the perfect evening for, well, adult activities, and you walk into your shared bedroom to find rose petals scattered about and the sheets a pristine white. The curtains are drawn, the most romantic music ever is playing, and you are wondering: who has kidnapped your husband? And then Niou steps out, clad in a bathrobe, and helping you into bed. And it's like a dream, and you honestly think you're dreaming until you hear the sound of a fart beneath you. And find out he placed one of those sound makers directly beneath you. Of course you're going to be furious and all, but he'll make it up to you. …That's probably how your first night will go.

**Conclusion**: If you can keep up with him, he's all yours. Seriously. Niou will be an awesome catch for many reasons, like he's fun, he'll be able to avenge you under any circumstances, and he's a bloody genius for-crying-out-loud. As long as you can stay up with him, and not bore him to tears, he'll definitely be yours in a snap. A word of advice: Niou prefers calculating mischievous people (gee, who does that remind you of?) so any easy way to get his attention would be to prank him before the other way around.

( x x x x x )

(I'm really tired.)

-dreamsofdestiny


	14. Yukimura Seiichi

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**YUKIMURA SEIICHI**

**Appearance**: Beautiful is the first word that comes to mind. He's definitely got a pretty darnedly feminine appearance what with shoulder-length blue hair and very deep eyes. Yukimura is the type of person to have high-set cheekbones and a naturally high metabolism.

**Clothing**: The pants will match the shrit will match the jacket will match the socks. Except only because he is Yukimura Seiichi, the tennis prodigy nicknamed "Child of God" and what is a Yukimura Seiichi minus his tennis skills? In short: you can always count on his clothing to match, but only because he wears tennis gear always. If you're unlucky, you might catch him in hospital attire, but then you should know that you have no chance (for Yukimura Seiichi is quite the nurse's man!).

**Intelligence**: For some reason, the image of him falling asleep with his eyes open and looking totally awake is the first thing that comes to mind. But aside from that, he'll be naturally gifted in the "intelligence" field, what with Rikkai Dai being a great!super!awesome! school and all. When it comes to tennis of course, he'll be smarter than just-about-everyone (like everyone else you see within this marriage prospect booklet). Street smarts are probably not his thing: Yukimura is definitely the type of guy to go up and goad a gangster to fight with him and then beat him black and blue (and probably end up in the hospital for "overexerting" himself...).

**Personality/Socializing**: Think Fuji minus the crazy and multiply and tennis-love and competitive spirit by ten. He'll have the creepy smile and the happy-happy voice and the slightly-stalkerish movements all in place. And then he'll act like a totally nice and sane person until you even talk about tennis. And then the conversation will suddenly switch from "oh that's nice"/"oh that's interesting" to "you are going to win or else I will personally smite you". It's great if you're unmotivated (about playing tennis) and terrible if you'd actually like a meaningful conversation that doesn't revolve around tennis. But then again, it IS Yukimura, he'll probably have a couple crazy non-tennis-oriented ideas lying around in the recesses of his mind. Enjoy those fleeting moments (however wonderful!) while you can.

**Finances**: Can YOU imagine THE Yukimura out on the streets? Can you imagine him anywhere but on a tennis court? Probably not (or if you can, you might want to rehtink your choice of husband!) and for very good reasons as well. THE Yukimura practically lives, breathes, and heck, even eats on the tennis court. Tennis is his life and you can definitely bet that he'll be more than good enough to make a living simply by playing tennis. If you manage to snag him, you should be more worried about having a house next to (or worse yet: right on) the most famous tennis court in the world as opposed to being out on the streets.

**Home Economics**: Yukimura will be the inevitable killer cook. You see, he's probably around Sanada a lot (who, by the way, looks like he has a couple cooking awards tucked under his hakama) and has the unfortunate circumstance of having none of those awesome!cooking abilities grace him. He'll be the nice husband that you can come home with a smile and a kiss and some... indiscernable black lump that he managed to fashion out of that insanely expensive steak. He'll smile and laugh when you tell him it's inedible (and probably think that you're just kidding because really: he'll think he's a good cook.).

**Combat**: Retired war veteran, or something along those lines. We must all remember that while Yukimura is made of awesome and win and everything that is Tennis!God, he is also a boy who has been terminally ill and has had to have an insanely quick recovery. Needless to say, that probably does quite the figure on his physical abilities. As referred to in the "personality/ socializing" section, he'll easily be able to take on two or three thugs and win, but you'll definitely have to wheel him to the hospital after the fight.

**Competition**: Aside from fangirls (whom, let's face it: Yukimura has whole truckloads of), you have the entirety of the Rikkai Dai team. While they're not romantically involved with Yukimura, it's pretty obvious that Yukimura is Rikkai's Tezuka (aka: Pillar) and they're not going to be happy about him being in a relationship if it might hurt their team's chances of winning at tennis. And just when you've managed to convince the entirety of the Rikkai Dai team (read: Sanada, Sanada, SANADA), you have to wrestle your way through Yukimura's one and only love. Yes, that's right: Tennis. And we're not talking about you winning either (there's no hope for that), we're talking about you being able to get his mind off of tennis for a long enough time to actually date (and the marry, of course). Don't ever try to make him choose, he's going to choose tennis every single time (and girl/guy/activity/place/thing as well). This is the largest sacrfice you are going to have to make in a relationship with Yukimura: understanding that Tennis is Numero Uno and you are simply...not...tennis. It's okay, really!

**Family**: In all honesty, they're just going to be glad that Yukimura was not so obsessed with tennis that he forgot about dating and marrying and, well, everything but tennis. There's not going to be any sort of dissent when you announce your holy union...unless Yukimura happens to be playing tennis during the announcement.

**In Bed**: Congrats! It's your big day (erm, night) and you've finally managed to convince him that skipping tennis for ONE EVENING is not going to cause him to lose the next month (or year) and that you would really like to spend some quality time with him (outside of tennis, of course). He agrees, like the good husband he is and you quickly extinguish the lights and try to start...anything, really. And then he breaks out laughing and the whole moment is ruined. Or worse yet, he skipped Sexual Education to go play tennis and now he has no idea what you're doing. In any case, make sure to openly tell him what the two of you are about to do and not rely on subtle hints and messages.

**Conclusion**: Yukimura would not only be a wonderful piece of eye-candy, a doting husband, and a loving father, but he would also be the person you want at any tennis-related event EVER. He'll be a little slow and a little random and a little crazy at times, but hey, he'll probably have to put of with your lack of tennis-playing skills as well, so it'll be a take-give relationship! Have patience, have love, have an understanding of tennis (mandatory, by the way) and hopefully, your love will take you to the places you want to go!

( x x x x x )

**random author note **I finally updated; thank you for all those lovely reviews, here is the very much sought-after Yukimura selection! :D


	15. Genichirou Sanada

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 4 years...)

( x x x x x )

**GENICHIROU SANADA**

**Appearance**: Manly and made of an epic sort of awesome. Sanada is the type of guy other guys would rather not pick a fight with. He REALLY DOESN'T look like a middle schooler and is definitely the type of husband whom you will have to lean up and stand on your tippy-toes in order to kiss. But aside from those...less than inviting characteristics, Sanada doesn't look bad. The only problem will be if you actually LOOK YOUR AGE (and happen to be younger than him), in whcih case, watch out for the pedophilia police while on dates...

**Clothing**: If he's not playing tennis, Sanada will be found in his smart-but-casual Rikkai Dai uniform. When he's not at Rikkai Dai, he's going to be at home, in his huge traditional house, wearing traditional clothing and carrying around a very traditional rock and being...traditional. Sanada will not wear anything except these three outfits (unless special circumstances YUKIMURA intervene) so you should probably be very gentle and delicate when it comes to the topic of wedding dress (seeing as how he'll natually want a traditional wedding with traditional clothing so that his traditional family will be traditionally happy (as they have done so, traditionally).

**Intelligence**: Can YOU Sanada doing ANYTHING ELSE in his free time besides studying and playing tennis? Obviously, he's going to be the hardworking student type. Whereas Niou and Marui and Fuji are the geniuses (having to not work at all in order to get perfect scores and whatnot), Sanada is your nontypical Joe. He'll study from dawn to dusk (in his traditional home), memorizing vocabulary lists and possibly repeating words and equations and theorems while he's swinging his tennis racket. Although he won't just 'know' things, you can bet your fortune that Sanada is more than willing to learn (ahem, _ahem_) and he'll learn quickly as well.

**Personality/Socializing**: Where Atobe is the sparkly disco ball and Tezuka is the ever-awesome Pillar, we feel that Sanada is the perfect personification of...a rock. No seriously, he's dead-serious, totally quiet, absolutely steady, and how much more traditional can you get than a rock? Precisely. Sanada is the person to cling to in your crying fits, the guy who will bring you flowers with an awkward face (and wording!), and the guy whom you can spend a lot of quiet time with by a creek or temple or tennis court. Sanada is not the loud, noisy sort of person whom you should be able to imagine yourself joyously spree-shopping or roller-coaster-riding with. And knowing his...slightly violent tendencies (see later), it's probably better that you never bring up such matters.

**Finances**: If there is one thing that reading manga and watching anime has taught you, let it be this: traditional families are never poor. It's hustle-and-bustle Tokyo, the second most expensive real estate lot in the world. In between the skyscrapers and other towering buildings, you see a huge expanse of (amazing!) one-story buildings. Congratulations; you have now reached the traditional character's 'humble' (cough dirty rich) abode. There is no way Sanada is ever going to be in need of expenses, and by marrying him, you are going to split his wealth (although he'll have to kill you before a divorce because that's how traditions go) and never have to worry about finances yourself! ...On a warning note, remember that this hardly means you'll be a queen. Sanada strikes one as the type to a terribly wonderful penny-pincher, doesn't he?

**Home Economics**: As previously mentioned in Yukimura's entry (I am so glad enough people requested Sanada so that I could get the two of them right next to one another, by the way), Sanada is the type of guy who looks like he's got a cooking medal or two tucked under his hakama. Don't think of him as world-class chef, but rather, the husband with whom you can alternate cooking meals with. He's probably able to cook more than a couple entrees (in fact, probably a whole meal!) and he'll be able to make things that can actually be eaten! (Unlike a couple other noted husbands...) Some helpful advice: train yourself to liking traditional Japanese home cooking, as that's all you'll be eating from engagement to death.

**Combat**: Sanada is the guy you'd want on your side in a fight, second only to the King of Kickass himself, Akutsu. Just one glace from the "Emperor" will be enough to terrify (and probably marinate) any possibly opponents and the best part about it is: you'll never have to lift a single finger (and nor will he!). But that's not to say that all Sanada can do is bluff; the guy has lightning-fast reflexes and (as seen in PoT, version 2) has only been working to get them faster and better than ever before!

**Competition**: In order to get Sanada, there are three MAIN hurdles that you (and your love) must vault through. The good news is that they're all possible. The bad news is that vaulting through them might just be the end of you. First and foremost is Sanada himself. Like almost every single PoT guy, he doesn't seem to show any interest at all in girls, which means that not only is it your job to enlighten him in that respect, but also prove to him (Sanada, like every traditionalist, will love displays and proofs of affection as opposed to boring confessions) that you are THE ONE for him. Second is his family, but the next section deals with that. Finally, we have his other life (aka only life): the Rikkai Dai Tennis Team. Obviously, Sanada has instilled his total!obsession with victory onto his teammates and they (like in Yukimura's case) are not going to be very happy if you take away their most favorite traditional rock. Sometimes, you might be better off sharing. Especially in the face of Niou and Akaya.

**Family**: And here is where your relationship has a high chance of getting messy. Sanada's family, in case the previous 'hints' have not given you enough imformation, is of the 'very traditional' sort of category. What that means is that love is a 'meh' and appearances and well-brought-up-ness make up everything in their eyes. Yes, it is very nice that you're willing to throw yourself off of a cliff for their son, but can you walk from the door to the tea table in a perfectly straight line? How about pouring tea in that perfectly traditional manner? How nice would you look in a kimono? What about a yukata? Who are your folks? Imagine in the complete and utter FBI-checkout from Sanada's father. Here's the best part: if Sanada hasn't told you about this (or has made no inclination in helping you out for such a trial), you know he's in love. Yes; it is the tough kind of love.

**In Bed**: For purely traditional and procreational purposes only. There are a lot of better things the two of you could be doing as opposed to that, like watching cherry blossoms fall into a perfectly-wonderful lake or hiking up Mount Fuji (with nothing but a small pitcher of water for the two of you). This will be one of the many things in whcih Sanada will be very firm with you about. You shoudl ahev no doubts that he'll smack you as hard as legally possible if you try to push the issue in a terribly public (read: anywhere besides inside your dreams) place.

**Conclusion**: Sanada has the homely comforts, the epic!traditionalness, the 'loving' family, and awesome!athletic skills to boot. If you can overlook some of his stranger quirks (ie: tennis, the rock he deems worthy of sleeping on YOUR pillow, and the like), we're certain that you can pry him off of Yukimura with the mere force of your love and end up living happily ever after. No, seriously. We might have acted a little bit eman, but Sanada is no wrose of a catch than anyone else (better than Yukimura, we'd reckon to say, if only because he can cook!).

( x x x x x )

**random author note **No really, thank you guys for allowing me enough votes so that I can put Yukimura and Sanada's sections right next to each other. I don't ship the two of them so much as I like their friendship, but hey! Take it as you please~


	16. Kirihara Akaya

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**KIRIHARA AKAYA**

**Appearance**: The cute, sort of bouncy guy that will _annoy you to pieces_ in whatever class your in. And then he'll smile charmingly, and possible pick up the books that he crashed in the first place, only to ask you with an equally-sweet and ridiculous smile if he can copy your notes for second period. Of course, all the girls will hog around him, so in short: Kirihara is definitely not a wallflower.

**Clothing**: Rikkai Dai has a uniform that will probably look smashing on Akaya. However, he will also probably not wear it. He'll either be wearing loose, casual clothing (cue strongly-annoyed yard duty person bursting in) or tennis clothing. His sense of fashion will definitely be correlated to his tennis team's sense of fashion. And by that, I mean Yukimura will dress him on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and on Thursday, he'll have Sanada drag Kirihara out of bed. When Kirihara is not having his sense of fashion being picked out by his teammates, I'm certain that each article of clothing will look awesome (if not adorable) on its own. As a whole however, well, let's just go with the toddler-style of "cute."

**Intelligence**: In cue with his "appearance," Kirihara will be the kid that sleeps in class, and will shout out random things that may or may not sound intelligent, depending on what he's not-so-subtly listening to on his iPod. As for street smarts, he'll have a lot of those, if by a lot, you mean, ready to pick a fight whenever possible. Just don't expect him to be winning any Nobel Prizes anytime soon...

**Personality/Socializing**: Kirihara would be like 'whatever' on all of your dates. But watch out, the entirety of the Rikkai Dai team will be stalking the two of you down (and it's not that far of a shot to say that Marui will be hypertastically chittering "advice" in his ear), so the chances of you seeing his 'real' personality are pretty slim. Which is a good thing for you, as him going DEMON-MODE! on you will probably end the first and last date you have with him. Strangely, I can see him being perfectly at-home with girls, if only because they're more prone to give him things (like candy and homework assignments...).

**Finances**: While he won't gamble the whole fund away, that will be because there is nothing to gamble away. Granted, he goes to Rikkai Dai, so his parents must be somewhere high on the economic spectrum. However, his obsession with tennis sort of kills off his academic abilities... Er, for Kirihara, I'll have to conclude by saying that you shouldn't expect to live in a palace, and you shouldn't fear being homeless. Anywhere inbetween those two extremes however? Chances are: you'll have been at one of those points somewhere during your marriage.

**Home Economics**: Your future husband's skill in cooking will be directly proportional to how good he's feeling. Going on this note, do not let DEMON-MODE!Kirihara into the kitchen. It would look like nothing shrot of a carnage scene after he's done with the poor stove. And after he's "reverted," he'll feel so bad about the fact that you had to clean the chicken bloodstains from the roof (and the bottom of the oven and the walls of your bedroom) that he'll definitely make you a legitimate meal right after. But unless you _like_ cleaning up bloodstains, which, by God, I hope you don't, expect to be getting aquainted with your cooking utensils soon.

**Combat**: Rapid dog. Insanely protective, very much likely to drool over you (both literally and figuratively) and so very determined to win, for his honor, not your's though. On the plus side, you can definitely rely on him during any sort of "situation," because rest assured, the rest of the Rikkai Dai Team will be up and down on his side!

**Competition**: I give up mentioning the fangirls and will move directly onto the Tennis Team. And by Tennis Team, yet I mean the Rikkai Dai Tennis Team. The tennis team that takes tennis so seriously, there isn't just a single capital "T," but two capital "T's." As such, you will be directly competing, not for Kirihara's affections per say, but for the team's approval and Kirihara's feelings for you over-tennis. Unlike Sanada and Yukimura however, Akaya is not quite at the level of live-breath-eat tennis-tennis-TENNIS. However, his team is more-than-willing to have a "nice little chat" with you about "priorities" is you ever try to put Akaya in a position between tennis and you.

**Family**: Akaya? A girl? His mother will be overjoyed, his father will be giving him "the talk" right in front of you, and his siblings will be singing wedding hymns joyously in the background. They'll approve, the main question is: will you? As for his family being his "Tennis Team" see "Competition" and perhaps even "Yukimura" or "Sanada" for further information on what I mean when I say "Tennis Team."

**In Bed**: Here's the thing: Niou and Marui love Kirihara. And by "love," I mean "love to play pranks" on Kirihara. They'll probably pump him chock full of the most misinformation you could possibly think of when it comes to sex. Kirihara will come to your, looking prepared for war, or worse yet, a nuclear holocaust, and you'll be too busy trying to reteach your poor husband the "right and true" way of doing _it_ actually _do_ anything. On the plus side though, you can blame Niou and Marui though, not Kirihara.

**Conclusion**: The main problem you'll have with Kirihara is his team, who will be giving you the cross-examination of cross-examinations. Once you get past Yukimura and Sanada and Renji, you'll have to face the scheming Niou and Niou (hint: one of them Yagyuu), and perhaps even the team coach. After you've hurdled your way, clutching whatever remains of sanity, be prepared to be viciously thrust into the world of fangirls out for your blood. But hey, love (and Kirihara!) makes it worthwhile! ...Right?

( x x x x x )

**random author note **After... let's just say six months... here's another chapter. Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll post "RENJI"'s chapter right after this. And by right after this, I mean in less than an hour.


	17. Yanagi Renji

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**YANAGI RENJI**

**Appearance**: Bookish person; on first sight, you'll probably wonder why the teacher isn't saying anything about the fact that he looks like he's asleep. Like many of your other favorite characters, Renji must either have see-through eyelids, xray vision, or holes in his eyelids in order to not only function, but play tennis like that as well. Just don't make any sudden moves.

**Clothing**: Renji will dress appropriately, perfectly appropriately. In a 50 percent or more chance of rain, he will take an umbrella, and as soon as that number reaches seventy, he will grab a raincoat as well. Naturally, his buttons and ties and shoelaces and bandages and zippers and knots will be done with _geometric precision_. His jacket will be neatly ironed, with a 100 percent chance of staying nice and clean until tennis!time. If you are his wife, expect to maintain everything with equal _geometric precision_, lest you wish for Renji to be rooting through your precious accessories so that you too, will be "sharply" (to the millisecond!) dressed.

**Intelligence**: Ronjo is liek, sooo dumm! ...Hah; you didn't _actually_ believe that, did you? This is the guy that will track his grades better than the teacher, the guy who will grade better than the teacher, and the guy who will have probably written the program that the teacher uses to grade assignments. Renji is not only going to have straight A's; but there is a 100 percent chance of Renji having 100 percents. In short, feel free to ask your husband for Grahm's constant, or pi to the thousandth number. There is yet another 100 percent chance of him knowing both.

**Personality/Socializing**: While normal people might get fed up with his scientific-sounding speech, you, the true! Yanagi Renji fan, will not. After all, it is true that there will be a 40 percent chance of rain, with a 12 percent chance of the main chef being sick, and a 57 percent chance of the sidewalk being cleared for the rain, adding up a 74 percent chance of your date going _swimmingly_. In fact, after, say, five years of this, you might start talking (and acting and thinking) like your husband! What a delightful (and 82 percent probable) possibility!

**Finances**: Now tennis and banking and teaching are all possible professions. But Renji, being the brilliant person that he is, will do stocks. Now, I know what you've been told, that stocks is a risky business and that more people have lost more things in stock investitures than any other business. But that doesn't apply to your future husband. Really. You will be floating in success after success after success--no need for you to have to work if Renji is your husband. However, he will be the thrifty spender (and really, why not, after all, there is 75 percent discount, if you just wait two years!) so "Atobe" will be more your choice if you (like me) can't quite keep to your budget.

**Home Economics**: Your future husband's patented _geometric precision_ will naturally overflow into cooking, where _geometric precision_ is everything. And yes, the two of you could probably afford a cook, in fact, you could probably afford a battalion of cooks and maids. However, Renji will be able to cook too, and budget his time so that he can. You might feel the need to show your husband that you, too, can make one mean... udon bowl... like him, but don't. Just don't. (97 percent chance of his udon making your udon look like instant ramen.)

**Combat**: Uh. I wish I could say Renji would be great and awesome with a tennis racket (or better yet: gun) in-hand, but really, five thousand plus notebooks don't quite seem that menacing. Renji will analyze any combat-possible situation like this: "46 percent chance of the hooded man firing gun, 57 percent chance of the bullet hitting, and 3 percent chance of being able to fight after bullet has hit. 87 percent chance of surviving through running away." Sadly, he doesn't quite take into account the 100 percent chance of him looking like a wimp in he runs away.

**Competition**: Besides rabid, drooling fangirls; his obsession with calculators, notebooks, and tennis; his entire (formidable) tennis team; and the 43 percent chance of him going with Inui (his fellow data lover, recorder, and voyeur _for life_), the road is looking pretty clear for you and your future husband! Er, watch out for that fangirl with a ninja star five feet away, will you?

**Family**: There is a 93 percent chance of Renji's family being Just Like Him. In accordance with that hefty statistic, straighten up, comb your hair, look presentable, and forgo your typical lewd humor is favor of mathematically-oriented jokes ("I wish I were your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves" will cause you _immediate death_, by the way), sure to charm your way into his _geometrically precise_ family. They will approve, he will approve, so long as you're _geometrically precise_. Be on time too, by the way; fashionably late is fashionably dumped for the Yanagi family.

**In Bed**: Awkward, very very very very awkward. Unless you, like the five percent of some people, are turned on by the steady stream of numbers during your ever-so-lovely lovemaking. You might wish to tell him that saying "47 percent chance of stroking this will be pleasurable" is actually, just a tiny bit distracting, but he'll just 'retort' with "78 percent chance that you will thank me later." Oh, and he'll find _Entscheidungproblem_-solving through computer-generated algorithms as the appropriate sort of pillow talk for _any and every_ occasion.

**Conclusion**: Yanagi Renji is filled with quirks (many, if not all of them numerical by name) that make him memorable and desirable as a future husband. However, if you do not like numbers, algorithms, or (heaven forbid!!!) _geometric precision_, then you are in for a long and painful marriage, seeing as how Yanagi Renji clearly loves those three things (along with notebooks, calculators, tennis, and statistics) more than life itself.

( x x x x x )

**random author note **Here's the personal thing: I try to keep the schools within themselves--so here's a question: do you guys want me to put a section for Yagyuu in? Yes/no for a review response will be fine.


	18. Yagyuu Hiroshi

( x )

**PRINCE OF TENNIS MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

( x )

note: I'm not going to put anything non-canon, meaning that everything will be left as is. Ryoma will not be dating Sakuno, nor will he be in love with any of the regulars, and the same goes for all the other characters. if you want a specific character, do tell me, and I promise I'll do it! and of course, I'd love your feedback because this is the first time I've written something so...well, like this.

disclaimer: the idea and layout is courtesy of SOYBEAN. the characters are courtesy of Takeshi Konomi and all other copyright owners. I seriously can't take credit for anything all in this fanfiction. (and if you think it's an awesome idea, make sure to tell soybean, except they haven't been on FFN in over 3 years...)

( x x x x x )

**YAGYUU HIROSHI**

**Appearance**: Ignoring the fact that _certain brilliant color schemes_ declare his hair to be a shocking variation of purple (this is the anime, but of course), Yagyuu most certainly has brown hair. His skin is also surprisingly light in complexion, particularly because he's a tennis player (and a Rikkai Regular at that...), but maybe that's just a sign of winsome genes. He's the guy who will blend into the crowd surprisingly well, you may feel free to refer to YANAGI RENJI for anything along such lines. He is not a complete wallflower of course, seeing as how he's sporting platinum _blue_ hair with a ponytail half the time.

**Clothing**: Unsurprisingly, Yagyuu would definitely have more than a school uniform and tennis-playing uniform. He has five different sets of casual wear, two pairs of suits for the formal evenings, and even a legitimately traditional hakama (most likely stolen from Sanada by Niou and then dumped in Yagyuu's house--though it might've been Yagyuu disguised as Niou who stole it in the first place...)! Naturally, his taste of clothing will vary drastically, particularly since he might just be MASAHARU NIOU and vice-versa half the time. No need to worry about his style of dress if the two of you ever manage to go to a fine and dandy restaurant, but you should most certainly be worried about whether or not the person next to you is really your beloved.

**Intelligence**: Naturally, he plays tennis and wears glasses and is great! at calculating things. Being "The Gentleman" and all, he's probably ridiculously good with calculators and statistics and all that mathematical _joy_. In another life, you would most certainly see Yagyuu playing the part of the accountant--stern-faced and steel-strengthed. Of course, one cannot possibly forget to mention the fact that he is Niou's partner. Yes, that Niou, the one that probably joking stole the lollypop straight out of your mouth, and then proceeded to run around school, laughing inanely (right now, you should be praying that that was _actually_ Niou). In being Niou's partner, he's bound to have a couple tricks up his sleeves as well (many of which will probably include some variation of getting-out-of-trouble. Street and book smarts, what more could you ask for in a partner?

**Personality/Socializing**: At day, Yagyuu Hiroshi is the quiet boy who sits in math class. He does not raise his hand often, though his scores are always the highest, and the teachers simply _adore_ the way Japanese flows from his lips. He blends in well with crowd, he could sit one table, two tables, perhaps even two feet away from you, and you _would never know_. But at night, Yagyuu Hiroshi sheds his quiet persona to become... Masaharu Niou! As Niou, he flips tables (and skirts), steals loose change (and loose cannons too!), and protects the whole of Tokyo from justice and monotony! But by day, he becomes Yagyuu Hiroshi once more, with a straight back and soft voice, and overall inability to properly socialize without looking just that bit-of-uppity with that oh-so-aristocratic glasses-flip.

**Finances**: Rikkai Dai, Tennis, Glasses, and (anime-approved!) Golf. Not to mention the nickname of "The Gentleman." If you manage to get your hands (paws, claws) on Yagyuu, the real one, I mean, and are happily wed, you can be certain that you'll never have to scavenge for expenses ever again! He'll be more than delighted to do so for you, when he's being his alter-ego, Masaharu Niou, of course. But still!

**Home Economics**: Kitchen burning down? The fire department beginning to charge you for the fifteenth call for help? Various commercials for products ranging from oven mitts to escape ladders centering around the constantly-charred cinders of your once-lovely home? No WAY would that be because of Yagyuu. Nope; totally Niou's fault. (Note: you might still want to learn how to cook, seeing as how these repeated incidents might be Yagyuu's way of conveying _passive_-agression.)

**Combat**: By day, he'll stare the enemy down! By night, he'll be on the prowl! He's... Yagyuu Hiroshi, the high school erm, middle school tennis player that leads the double life of double lives! Go with him on a date, and he won't hesitate to defend your honor! In the same manner, he will not lose face when hightailing it out of that dangerous situation, with you of course (he might forget you on a cloudy day, particularly if he is _not actually himself_ on that day)! Yagyuu would be the person you wouldn't bring to a knock-out, drag-down, pull-over battle royale. Though he is Masaharu Niou by night, it is only an alter-ego, and he is really Yagyuu Hiroshi deep, deep, deep down inside. And therefore, not the type to directly engage in combat, and most certainly not the type to "rise to the occasion" if that "occasion" means, in any which way, having his skull bashed through a wall. Now, I know that many people might think that Yagyuu is a wimp for choosing this road, but just remember: it's the smart and sane ones who live to see their genes passed to tomorrow (aka: get _any_).

**Competition**: Due to the incessant mentionings of fangirls (both for Yagyuu, Yagyuu-as-Niou, Yagyuu-mistaken-to-be-Niou, and Yagyuu-and-Niou-together), I'll glaze over those entirely. Just remember that they exist, and they are out for your blood. But besides blood-thirsty vampires, erm, _fangirls_, there is one other roadblock in the way of your happily-ever-after with Yagyuu: Niou. Yes, actually, Yagyuu's alter-ego isn't actually _only_ an alter-ego, he's a real human being too! And the two of them are the best of friends. It doesn't matter if the fangirls/books/comics deny this; heck, it doesn't matter if the two of them deny it, because they switch bodies and rackets and abilities and _sweat-soaked articles of clothing_. Granted, I'm only laying out the facts of this tightly-knit pair, and Niou is bound to be just that little bit of possessive. Here comes the trickiest part of your future relationship with Yagyuu: make sure you let Niou know that you will not be interrupting any of their happy-happy PlatinumPair!moments. He'll still be a little bit reluctant to be the best man at your wedding, but it with in my expert opinion that I suggest you be satisfied with having any time with Yagyuu at all.

**Family**: Mother, father, belovedly annoying younger sibling; your typical nuclear family. They'll be delighted to share that yearbook from third grade with you, except they just can't quite seem to find it, just like all other Yagyuu-memorabilia within grabbing-distance of Niou. But nonetheless, they will be very supportive of you, and definitely your strongest supporters in the steep, uphill battle against Niou, armed to the tooth with fangirls. Seriously.

**In Bed**: Sex with Yagyuu would be _sweet_. He would be charmingly and adorably awkward and treat you like an actual lady and manage to whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Sex with Niou is inthinkable and unspeakable, because you are not marrying him, you are marrying Yagyuu (and yes, they _are_ two different people who simply overlap ninety-five percent of the time). Sex with Yagyuu-who-is-actually-Niou would be like sex with Niou. Except, as you can remember from the 'In Bed' section of MASAHARU NIOU, there is really no sex. And no reallyenthusiastic!foreplay (on your part, at least). But if you can get Yagyuu in bed and in marriage (not necessarily in that order), then keeping Yagyuu is only going to be... five times as hard.

**Conclusion**: Yagyuu would be the perfect husband, so long as you manage to marry him, and not Niou (watch out, he might actually be Yagyuu under Niou under Yagyuu, and simply testing your faith in love... or he might just simply be Niou, really mad). You're in for a hell of ride for your marriage (between Niou, the smoke alarm's well-tested shriek, Niou, tennis, Niou, and Niou), but on the plus side: you'll never be bored -- and you might even be on fire! But all the same: sane and smart, and sporty too; if that's what you want in a significant other, then Yagyuu's the one for you!

( x x x x x )

Thanks for having a loud enough voice to request Yagyuu! I'm sorry I poked so much fun at the body-switching (no, seriously) he did/does with Niou. More characters? Comments/suggestions? I'm totally open for everything!

-dreamsofdestiny


End file.
